


Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker Rewrite

by Weikwriter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Jedi Culture Respected, M/M, Respecting Jedi Culture, anti-reylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weikwriter/pseuds/Weikwriter
Summary: A rewrite of Rise of Skywalker to how I would have liked things
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 2





	Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note  
> Alright let's begin, Now it should be obvious, this is my own version of Rise of Skywalker, but it is also a few slight changes to Last Jedi,
> 
> First off, Phasma survives, basically just take the alternate cut of her death from TLJ as how her confrontation with Finn went down, of course, since she was simply launched away by a heavy blaster, and not falling god knows how far into fire, this is more plausible, though she still would have had injuries,
> 
> Second, there is Rey, now here is the much more dramatic change, because in here, she is a Skywalker by blood, she is Luke’s daughter, how did this happen and how does it not completely change TLJ? Here’s how:
> 
> The gist of it is that I changed up the timeline a little, Ben Solo fell to the Dark Side around when Rey was 9, so basically 10 years before TFA, now Rey was living at the Jedi Temple with her parents, Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade (because no one else can be Luke’s wife), and Rey was a bright spot in Ben’s life, and when he turned and massacred the temple he ended up killing Mara and came to believe that he was also responsible for the death of his cousin, driving him deeper into guilt and despair and delving deeper into the Dark Side, believing that he had ruined any chance he had of returning to the Light by murdering of his aunt and cousin,
> 
> This has its own effect on Luke, in his eyes not only did he cause his Nephew/apprentice to turn, but also the deaths of his wife and child, in his own perspective, Luke had fallen to the same mistake as his father (taking extreme actions to prevent something, only to cause it) and suffered the same consequences,
> 
> Unbeknownst to either of them, Rey had been slipped away onto a ship and ended up on Jakku, and during all of the chaos Rey had suffered from memory loss as a means of coping with the trauma, and over the course of the events of TLJ, Rey and Luke discovered their relation to each other (and in Rey’s case regained most of her memories, it's important which ones she still is missing), sidenote, Rey’s given name is Solana, Rey is a name she picked up after her memory loss,
> 
> Now with these changes I have changed the reasons for wanting Kylo’s redemption and to turn Rey to the Dark Side, family, Rey wants to save her cousin from the darkness, Kylo wants to not be alone, and sees turning Rey to the Dark Side as the only way
> 
> Of course this all has the wonderful benefit of ruling out reylo, so yay

A long time ago  
in a galaxy far, far away…

STAR  
WARS

Episode IX  
THE RISE OF SKYWALKER

The War Rages! As the FIRST ORDER and RESISTANCE fight across the galaxy, mysterious ships emerge from the UNKNOWN REGIONS, striking without warning or mercy, attacking all sides, devastating worlds, and leaving the lone message: REVENGE

Faced with the growing threat, GENERAL LEIA ORGANA deploys her agents to determine and uncover the source of this new enemy, while REY SKYWALKER, daughter of LUKE SKYWALKER and the Jedi’s last hope, prepares for her final confrontation with her cousin.

Meanwhile, Supreme Leader KYLO REN partakes in an enraged search for the phantom ships, determined to eliminate any possible threats to his ascension...

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: please don’t expect updates to be too regular, they’ll happen when they happen, but if you’re intrigued by the setup, feel free to write your own


End file.
